The present invention relates to a key switch assembly, and especially to a key switch assembly which is easily assembled and which ensures input reliability.
A key switch assembly is one of the most common input devices of a computer or a telephone. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional key switch assembly includes a housing 100, and first and second contacts 102, 104 received in the housing 100. The first and second contacts 102, 104 each include mounting portions 106, 108 and contact portions 110, 112 perpendicularly extending from the mounting portions 106, 108. The mounting portions 106, 108 extend beyond the housing 100 to electrically connect with a printed circuit board 109. The contact portions 110, 112 are electrically connected by a film 114 applied to the housing 100. The film 114 includes a button 118 aligned with the first and second contacts 102, 104. A conductive material 120 is attached to a bottom surface of the button 118. When depressed a sufficient distance along a direction A, the conductive material 120 connects with the contact portions 110, 112 of the first and second contacts 102, 104 thereby establishing electrical connection therebetween.
However, when the film 114 is applied to the housing 100, the button 118 may not be accurately aligned with the contact portions 110, 112. Thus, the conductive material 120 may not establish a proper electrical connection between the first and second contacts 102, 104. In addition, the button 118 is made of plastic and will wear away after repeated depressions. Thus, the button 118 will eventually require replacement, which is inconvenient. Furthermore, since the conductive material 120 must be simultaneously connected with both contact portions 110, 112, the depression force exerted on the button 118 must be evenly applied to ensure a good electrical connection. Hence, an improved key switch assembly is requisite to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.